In, for example, a grocery or food deli application in which food is preprocessed, precooked, or otherwise prepared sale, there may be certain inefficiencies in packaging the prepared food items. For example, for a somewhat large food item, such as a precooked rotisserie chicken, it may be difficult for one person to hold open a storage bag and at the same time load the food item into the bag. Consequently, it may require two people to package the food item; namely, one person to hold open the storage bag while another person places the food item in the bag. Therefore, more efficient approaches are needed packaging food items that are preprocessed, precooked, or otherwise prepared sale.